


Crimson

by silentflux



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Community: 24xmas, M/M, community: fuzzquotesfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	Crimson

_**FIC: Crimson, Chuck/Bryce, FRAO**_  
 **Title:** Crimson

 **Author:** Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)

 **Fandom:** Chuck

 **Rating:** FRAO

 **Pairing:** Chuck/Bryce, pre-show (at Stanford)

 **Warnings:** Slash

 **A/N:** Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/24xmas/profile)[**24xmas**](http://community.livejournal.com/24xmas/) , prompt of "Ribbon" and also for [](http://community.livejournal.com/fuzzquotesfics/profile)[**fuzzquotesfics**](http://community.livejournal.com/fuzzquotesfics/) , prompt of "I can show you how."

Right now, I'm guessing that Chuck celebrates Christmas. If it turns out that it is Hanukkah, my bad. Just substitute that in for Christmas instead.

~ * ~ * ~

"Oh! Damn it!" Chuck exclaimed, throwing the Scotch tape across the room, barely missing Bryce as he walked into the room. He'd been trying to get the ribbons to cooperate on his sister's presents for the past hour, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get them to twist or tie or do anything right. Let him reprogram her VCR or, hell, write her a program of her very own for her computer! But wrapping packages? "Fuck!"

Bryce's eyebrow rose as he heard his friend cuss. It was a rare occasion that Chuck actually used more than PG language. "Hey, Chuck. What's up?"

"I can't – it won't – gah!" Chuck's voice was strained and exasperated as he threw himself back on his bed, arm slung over his eyes. Bryce bit his lip to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up. Shaking his head, he bent over to pick up tape and headed to where Chuck had landed.

Chuck moved his arm to look at his friend, his breath catching at the picture of Bryce picking up that tape. He was not checking out his best friend's ass. He wasn't!

As Bryce approached Chuck, he paused at the look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just extremely annoyed like I just had a 4 hour conversation about sandwiches with Morgan or something." Bryce couldn't help it that time, he burst out laughing. Chuck just huffed and turned away from his friend, ignoring once again how the older man radiated heat. "Shut up, Bryce!"

Bryce just grinned and grabbed his friend by the shoulder, pulling him up and back toward the disaster area. "C'mere. I'll show you how." Keeping Chuck close, Bryce relished the simplicity of it as he patiently explained how tying bows worked. The long roll of dark red ribbon looking wonderful against the green wrapping paper Chuck had chosen. "There, see?"

"How did you do that?" Chuck asked, a puzzled frown flickering across his features. "You're really good at that. Just like everything else." And the minute the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to smack himself. That was so lame - why was he so lame? _Can I disappear now?_

"Thanks," Bryce answered, his laughter in his tone as he let one of his hands rest on the nape of his friend's neck. Fingers stroked softly over the sensitive skin there and made Chuck gasp and shiver, turning his head to catch Bryce's gaze.

"Wha –" That was all Chuck got out before Bryce leaned in and kissed him softly. When he pulled back, Chuck was breathing hard, questioning look in his eye. "Bryce? Did you just kiss me? Because if you didn't, then it was probably a hallucination. But I don't think it was. Or at least I hope it wasn't. I mean, I just … Did you just kiss me?"

"Yes. I did. And..." Bryce's hot breath ghosted over sensitive flesh and Chuck heard the small moan fluttering in his throat escape, a choked needy sound.

"And?" Chuck squeaked, trembling with nervousness and fear and no little lust. He couldn't believe that Bryce – handsome, smooth, has-everything Bryce – was sitting here on the floor, surrounded by ribbons and wrapping paper and kissing him.

"And." The finality of that word slithered along Chuck's spine and settled somewhere low. He watched as Bryce picked up a length of dark red and shivered at the indescribable expression in his eyes.

Chuck didn't remember the awkwardness of undressing. Hell, there wasn't a moment of his life that wasn't awkward, so he assumed it was. But soon he was naked while Bryce was still dressed. He'd never realized how naked a person (namely him) could be. Because Chuck felt very naked. And when the hiss of satin on skin was heard, he started even as he realized that Bryce was wrapping him in red. Down his torso and arms, twisting about his legs until when he looked down, all he saw was pale skin and red and he twisted against the satin, his cock bobbing, begging for attention.

Blushing brightly, feeling the heat spread up his neck and down his chest, he glanced up fearfully and lost all ability to breathe at the look on his friend 's – his lover's? – face, eyes hungry as they devoured the breadth of Chuck laid out on his bed, wrapped up in ribbon.

"God, you're gorgeous," Bryce breathed, more talking to himself than Chuck who shifted apprehensively, uncertainty creeping in and washing away the desire that he'd been running on since the kiss.

"Bryce, I – I don't think…" His voice trailed off, wavering under that gaze.

"Chuck, do… do you want this?" It was the first time he'd heard insecurity in his friend's voice, and Chuck looked up again to see a shirtless Bryce, losing his breath at the beauty of that sight. He nodded frantically, and Bryce chuckled. "Try not to give yourself a concussion, baby."

"Baby?" Chuck asked incredulously, slight outrage in his eyes as his body responded to the endearment in a more obvious way.

"Hmmm," Bryce purred as he kicked off his shoes and jeans. Chuck's throat closed up at the realization that he hadn't been wearing any underwear under that tight denim. "Yes. Baby." His voice had dropped and he'd kneeled on the bed between Chuck's legs, slowly leaning forward until they were pressed together.

Chuck flailed slightly, knees and elbows moving at odd angles before Bryce took the choice out of it by pinning him with his weight.

"Oh, God," Chuck gasped, head thrown back in surprise – he never knew that just skin on skin could feel so good. Hyperaware, every single touch created just enough friction and caused him to shudder with need. When Bryce thrust against him, their cocks sliding together, he couldn't help the wounded sound that pushed its way out with each glide – dry flesh catching together even as sweat began to slick it. "More, Bryce. Please?"

His hands landed awkwardly on muscles and soft skin. Gently at first, but as Chuck gained some confidence, he arched up and grappled for more.

"More," Bryce growled softly in his friend's ear. "How much more, baby?" A jolt of pure desire shot through the other man as his legs flapped on either side of lean hips, each movement making him shudder with desire.

"Everything," came the breathless reply, and Bryce purred. That was the only word Chuck could think of for that rumbling sound starting deep in his lover's chest. Bryce pulled away enough to snag his jeans and search the pockets. Pulling out a small tube and a condom, he looked back at Chuck with a question in his eyes.

"Wait, you keep lube in your pocket?!" Chuck squeaked, biting his lip as he looked back steadily, squirming nervously beneath Bryce's weight and accidentally smacking the other man in the ribs.

"Ow! And yes, I do. Just cause…" Bryce managed to avoid Chuck's gaze and blush slightly. "I was just hoping…" His voice trailed off and the older man leaned down for a kiss to shut himself up, deepening it to taste Chuck and sighing happily into him at the flavor.

Chuck gasped as he felt ribbons tighten and slacken, and he shifted and froze at the first touch of a slick finger. "Oh." It circled and slid along sensitive skin before Bryce slipped just the tip inside and they both moaned in tandem. "Oh, God, Bryce." Bryce smirked as he slowly worked him open, taking pleasure in every gasp and groan, every whimper and shiver.

He was lost in a haze of sensations and smells, surrounded and wrapped, the ribbons sliding and cutting into hyper-sensitive skin with each movement. And he let out a strangled shout when he felt Bryce slide slowly inside, pushing and filling. His whole body jolted as something inside him sent lightening under his skin. Helpless sounds ripped through his body with each movement and thrust, the growls and purrs and endearments dripping from Bryce's lips registered and pushed him even higher. Trembling, hands awkwardly grabbing, blunt nails raking, Chuck felt everything spiral and shudder and rip apart. He couldn't tell if it was him or Bryce who screamed.

Blinking seemed to take a long time, and when Chuck opened his eyes again, he was clean and Bryce was curled around him under the covers. He moved and hissed as satin still skidded along almost painfully oversensitized skin.

"Bryce?" Fear skittered along Chuck's spine.

"Shhh, Chuck." The older man pulled his lover close and kissed the nape of his neck. "Stop thinking."

"Yeah right, Bryce. Like that's going to happen. I mean what if – oomph!" Chuck found his lips occupied soon thereafter. And not long after that, Chuck decided that whatever doubts he had couldn't compare to the warmth wrapped around him in crimson.  



End file.
